


Hold On To Me (cause I'm a little unsteady)

by TheRoommateFromHell



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Theyre on a bus ok, au where this is their first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Public Transportation au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate busses and think I'm hilarious for this title. (I'm not)

Lena stepped onto the bus last, finding herself standing in front of the back door with another girl who stood around the same height as her, with glasses and dishwater blonde hair pulled back into a cute updo, held in with bobby pins. Lena looked away right as the girl beside her looked over at her, taking in her high heels, pale calves and miniskirt before skirting her eyes over the wine red blouse she had on under a black blazer. Lena exhaled softly, cheeks tinged with pink, when she saw the girl's jaw drop as she looked at her face, eyes kicking into overdrive as she looked all over Lena’s face, jumping from feature to feature and back. Lena turned to look back at the girl who turned away quickly with a jump. Lena laughed softly, shaking her head slightly.

 

They continued checking each other out for around 15 minutes before Lena let go of the pole at a stop to check her phone and found herself about to fall on her ass if a strong hand hadn't shot out and caught her and brought her back to a standing position, keeping her hand at Lena’s back to make sure she didn't fall again.

 

“Go ahead” the girl whispered. “Check your phone, I've got you. I'm Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.”

 

“I'm Lena Luthor.” Lena smiled brightly, a flush of embarrassment apparent on her face. “I'd shake your hand but you're kind of the only thing keeping me up.”

 

Kara laughed at her comment and shook Lena's hand with the one she’d had on the pole instead.

 

When the father and son sitting in the seats beside them stood up to get off the bus, Kara and Lena took their place, internally debating talking to the other again.

 

“So, um, what’s your stop?” Kara inquired.

 

“Oh, uh, Cordova street.” Lena stated. “What about you?”

 

“I get off there too actually.” Kara lied, she never rode the bus unless she blew out her powers.

 

“Really? And I’ve never seen you on here before? Wow.” Lena laughed.

 

“I usually ride at a different time. I got off work a little later than planned today.” Kara assured.

 

“I’m actually heading back into work for a little bit.” Lena informed Kara. “I need to do something tonight or I might actually lose my marbles.”

 

“Oh, that’s right, you’re the CEO of L-Corp.” Kara said, finally putting the pieces together. “I don’t know why I didn’t make that connection sooner, it really has been a long day. Why do you ride the bus if you’re a CEO?”

 

“You’re fine, and I ride the bus because it’s better for the environment and it's a chance to be around other people who aren’t old CEO’s of other companies.” Lena told her quietly.

 

“Well, if you want to see some people who don't smell like an abattoir and are generally grumpy and loud,” Kara swallowed thickly. “You could always come to game night at my house.”

 

“An hour ago you didn’t even know I existed, and now you’re inviting me to your house?” Lena raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Kara. “I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m a good judge of character and I say you’re secretly a teddy bear. Besides, my sisters girlfriend is a detective and my sister is a special agent with a lot of training.” Kara assures. “She’s kind of a badass.”

 

Lena laughed and reached for the rope that lets the bus driver know there’s people who want off at the next stop. When the bus came to a halt, Lena stood up and extended her hand to Kara, who took it with a smile. They walked off the bus together and Kara walked with Lena until they reached L-Corp.

 

“Hey, Kara, give me your phone.” Lena said as they went to separate and Kara obliged. The business woman sent herself a text from Kara’s phone and handed it back with a smile. “Now you can reach me to invite me to game night.”

  
Kara walked away backwards, smiling at Lena, watching her disappear into the building.  All in all, Kara thought as she took to the air, riding the bus wasn’t always a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Im just gonna say I hate busses again (also comments and kudos are appreciated!!)


End file.
